


PROMPTS

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Dubious Consent, Episode Nihilism, M/M, Michael!Dean, Party!Cas, Salt, Speculation, Star Wars References, creature!cas, he wants him but maybe not like this, season 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Michael is finally captured and brought back to the bunker. From there everything goes wrong.I will add new tags according to how the story changes, so heads up!





	1. Bound and unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission to a Tumblr prompt challenge I'm doing. The prompt I chose for this week was: I think we can stop pretending now.
> 
> WARNING: For some angst and sad stuff

BOUND AND UNBROKEN

Seeing him in chains should have brought with it some sense of victory, but all Cas felt was heartache and loss.

Ever since Castiel and Sam brought Michael back to the bunker Cas had been restless. It felt wrong to have him there, like he could, by his very presence unearth all the secrets of the Men of Letters and glean the hidden knowledge from lore books. It felt like Castiel's own secrets were brought to the surface by a mere look from Dean. The thought was a bitter knife to his heart. It wasn't Dean trying to get a rise out of him. He wore the face of Dean, but it was an impassive one, his face smooth and his green eyes holding nothing but contempt for the angel.

Michael was sitting on the chair, like a king on a throne, the chain imbued with Enochian magic binding him for now. Rowena's named flashed in his mind, quickly followed by gratitude for the spell she had found.

“I think we can stop pretending now.” Dean's voice was smooth, and he raised an eyebrow, his gaze looking at Cas from head to toe, assessing him and clearly finding him lacking, probably in all areas. 

Glancing at the chain again, Cas' heart thundered wildly. For a brief moment, he had an overwhelming urge to stab Michael, but he knew that in doing so Dean would be lost. And he would do everything in his power to save Dean. 

Jack had wanted to barge in and help but had so far listened to reason. Thinking about the conversation Jack had revealed he and Michael had had at Hitomi Plaza, Cas was firm in his decision to keep Michael as far away from Jack as possible.

“What are you talking about?” Cas didn't remember when his voice had taken on that weary and cautious note.

Michael narrowed his eyes, his face wearing a mocking smile that made Cas' heart beat faster in anger.  
“Oh, still silent about that? Well, I'm not surprised. You did pour out your heart, dying with a spear firmly embedded in your gut.” There was a hard edge to his voice as he continued. “Did you know why Dean didn't answer you? Fear. Maybe his needy little heart had misunderstood you? How could you really love him? A mere human when you were an angel of the Lord?”

Michael sighed and crossed one leg over the other. Looking around the Bunker, seemingly uninteresting in anything but Cas before him. Castiel felt his skin crawl. 

Trying to take calming breaths Cas reminded himself again that this wasn't Dean. Michael was using everything he could to get a rise out of him. That was the only logical explanation. Steel in his voice, Cas bit out, “We will find a way to save Dean and kill you, Michael.”

“Yes, I'm sure. Meanwhile, do you want a sample? I've been courteous enough to let Dean breathe for a while. He's been aware.” Michael smirked.

“What are you play- “

Michael suddenly slumped forward, his body still but chest rising slowly with the power of breath.

Castiel took a tentative step towards Dean. He grabbed Dean's arm gently and shook him. There was a slight quiver in his voice.

“D-Dean?”

Slowly raising his head, Dean opened his eyes, squinting. “Cas?” Pulling at the chain curiously, Dean suddenly stopped, casting a glance at Castiel before looking away.

Just that simple word, his name on Dean's lips was enough for him to know it was really Dean.

“Look, Cas, I'm... Fuck, sorry doesn't even start to cover it. All those people. I killed them, every single one. I killed them.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly, wishing he could claim all Dean's pain as his own. 

“That wasn't you Dean. It wasn't you.” Cas let go of Dean and quickly grabbed his phone. “I'm just sending a text real quick to Sam. He will want to be here.”

Dean's eyes searched Cas' own eyes, for what Cas wasn't sure of. He licked his lips and exhaled deeply. “About what Michael said – ”

Cas put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. “It's alright. That was all Michael distorting and twisting events.”

“Cas, I do love you back.”

The silence lay heavy between them. Cas felt such elation for a brief moment before he came back to reality, to what they still had to fight for.

“You love me?” Cas' voice was slow to articulate the words.

Dean was still looking at Cas, his eyes pleading of all things.

“Yeah. I love you.” Dean's answer was a whisper, tinged with sadness. “I know I don't deserve it, fuck, I don't know how you can look at me. What I did at Hitomi, I killed a whole city, Cas. All the things I've done, people die being around me.” There was a heavy pause. “You deserve better.”

“You love me.” Repeating the sentiment again, Cas whole body felt odd. Like everything around him was detached, and the world was blurry except Dean. He could see Dean clearly, painfully so, with all his faults and strengths and contradictions.

“We are family. You've said so, many times.”

Dean sighed. “Mm, sorry about that. I was a coward. You are family, I would die for you, just as I would for Sam and Jack. And I love them. But I'm _in_ love with you, Cas. Been for a long time, but I've been a fucking idiot thinking...”

Castiel could hear Dean talk, but the revelation on Dean's lips, what Dean felt for him, even at this moment which should fill him with fear, and hopelessness and anger burned all that away. He tried not to feel, but it was like that admission opened a little crack in Cas' heart that instantly spread all over, and it was too late to hold anything together and he was overcome, could physically feel Dean's love vibrate through him, his own Grace pulsating in union with Dean's own heart.

“I love you, Dean.” The smile on Dean's face, the pure happiness he could see was beautiful. Cas couldn't remember when he had seen Dean like this.

“I love you too, Cas.”

And then all Cas knew was darkness and oblivion.

A few minutes later, Sam and Jack entered the room. Michael looked at them, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I'm afraid Dean has become unavailable again.” 

There was no trace of Cas.


	2. Enchanted one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a mysterious man named Cas at a party. He can't resist him, not the first time, and certainly not the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my submission to a Tumblr prompt challenge I'm doing. The prompt I chose for this week was: Remind me why I'm giving you a second chance. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This piece contains MCD and dub-con! You have been warned.

The lanterns at the huge secluded beach-house cast an eerie glow, painting the surrounding sand dunes in odd shapes and shadows. The soft thump of music could be heard and together with the muted sounds of people dancing and laughing it should have been the party of Dean's dreams. Hell, the beer was worth the trip alone. 

Dean turned his attention back to the ocean, the crashing of waves momentarily soothing the anger coursing through him. Darkness lay like a blanket over the water, and even with some stars glowing faintly in the night sky, the ocean seemed a huge massive creature eagerly awaiting stray souls to devour. Inhaling the scent of the salty winds, Dean bit out a curse as his thoughts immediately went to events he had lived through the day before. His cock hardened, despite his angry objections. Swiping the last of his beer, Dean trudged along the sandbanks and followed a path back to the house.

Walking over to the bar he was to grab another beer when he noticed that the crowd had cheered up significantly. It was not like the party had been dead before; it was a few hours before midnight and from what Dean could piece together from talking with other guests, this event had started at lunchtime. But there was a charge in the air, people drinking more, dancing harder and seeming more alive then he could remember, almost like they were in thrall.

Frowning, Dean took a swipe of the beer the bartender had shuffled his way. He searched the crowd for Charlie and found her in a corner, talking to another redhead. She glanced his way, a grin on her face and raised a drink. Dean saluted her and turned his attention back to the crowd. 

Charlie had more spunk than him. She was the one that had dragged him to the party yesterday and despite him being tired after all the swimming and the mountain trek Charlie had insisted they go on in the early morning, he'd had a good time. It was his fault that he hadn't told Charlie of what had happened yesterday, so here he was again, but where his mood has been light then it was now clouded in darkness. Just a few more hours and then he could take her back home and hit the bed.

The sounds of a guitar playing became increasingly louder and the crowd swayed, following the rhythm in ecstasy. The sight struck Dean as bizarre, their motions animated almost to the point of being a parody of what dance should be. Taking another sip of the beer, Dean decided enough was enough. He was to drive home after all. Adjusting his purple, plaid shirt, he left the beer on the counter and decided to take a closer look.

Carefully making his way through the crowd he had to stop several times to go around people. It was like they had been rooted in place, totally oblivious to anything else except the increasingly louder notes of music reaching Dean's ear. He was still aware of the drumming of other music blaring from speakers somewhere but the sounds the guitar was making was impressive, fast-paced and pulsating, like it was the living, beating heart of the room. Dean glanced at a tall, dark guy, his green T'-shirt plastered to his body. His body looked fine as he swayed his hips in what Dean thought was one of the most sexual moves he had seen. His eyes closed, he seemed totally obvious to everything else around him. It was just him and the music. 

Now Dean had to push himself through small narrows gaps of people. They danced so close together, he didn't know where one body began and another ended. One girl turned around as he accidentally bumped into her, his hand brushing over her ass. He was about to raise his hands in a placating gesture and say he was sorry when he noticed her eyes roll back in her head. The smile on her face was pure ecstasy. Now, the music was good, Dean had to admit that, but Dean wasn't sure it was dance-like-you're-dying good. 

Finally, he was at the center of the crowd were the party guests had decided they were not to be packed like sardines. There was space around the man in the middle of the group, like a halo of people, bowing down in reverence. A mass of dark unruly hair, strong hands with nimble fingers flickering over the strings with startling speed. Then, like he had zeroed in on Dean from the very beginning, the man lifted his head slowly. It reminded Dean of the sea on a quiet day with waves coming on the beach in languid motion. His eyes, closer to the shade of deep ocean waters then clear skies, stared intently on Dean and he felt a flush of heat come over him.

Of course, he would be back here, Dean thought with a tinge of irritation but Castiel seemed none the wiser. He stopped playing, putting down the guitar on the chair next to him and it was like all the guests held their breaths, suspended in time. A woman shouted _More_ , and then they were all clamoring, some begging Castiel to play more, others asking him not to leave the party and to stay just a couple of hours more. Hands of both women and men were eager to touch him, caressing him, some even going as far as to try and yank his shirt off then and there.

Castiel stood in the middle, like a jagged cliff unperturbed by the wild, crashing waves of the sea. Then he arched an eyebrow, a smile tugging on his lips and he turned around. The crowd parted as one, and Castiel walked away towards one of the back rooms of the house. He seemed not in the slightest worried that Dean wouldn't follow him. 

Again Dean felt that spark of anger, of Castiel's surety that he _would_ go after him. Counting to three, Dean cursed himself like the huge fucking idiot he was and then walked after him.

He knew which room Cas was heading towards and as he arrived the simple wooden door was closed. That irritated Dean, that Cas could read him like an open book. He knew Cas was giving him a choice, or the semblance of a choice anyway. That flimsy door did nothing to hide the allure of him; Dean doubted anything really did. 

He opened the door and glanced around the room. Nothing had changed since yesterday, even the bed was neatly made. If Dean didn't have his memories he would have doubted his sanity, that it had actually happened. Exhaling his doubts and inhaling confidence, trying to calm his wild heart, Dean closed the door with a light thud.

The sound of liquid pouring, and then Cas turned around facing Dean, two glasses in hand. He was standing against the huge terrace doors, and the clouds had apparently dissipated allowing the moon to cast a glow, illuminating him and bathing the room in an odd kaleidoscope of pebbled light and deep shadows. It seemed appropriate that light appeared in Cas' presence. He didn't say anything, just raised his glass and waited knowingly. 

Tension radiated out of Dean, but also an inexplicable sense of relief. He decided not to ponder on that feeling right there, but save it for later introspection. Knowing himself that meant it would likely not be dwelled upon come day. 

He walked over to Cas on quiet feet and took the glass from him. His hands lightly touched Cas' fingers and a shiver went through him like he had been doused in ice cold water. Castiel's eyes narrowed, his features amused as he took a sip of the drink. Dean's eyes watched as Cas swallowed, then he turned his attention to his own glass. 

After waiting a few seconds, hoping Cas would say something Dean took his silence as an invitation to start. “I'm surprised you came back here.” There was a bitter tone in his voice where he had meant for it to be cold and untouched. It seemed around Cas he became not fully himself, on edge, jumpy and unpredictable even to himself. 

Castiel put the glass down on a small table next to him and shrugged. “I had no reason not to come back. In fact, it is quite the opposite.” He took one step forward, not enough to encroach on Dean's space but still enough to make Dean achingly aware of how good- looking he was. Light stubble on his face, messy hair that Dean wanted to card his fingers through, vivid blue eyes that Dean longed to be closed in pleasure, lips that begged to be kissed. 

Castiel's hand gently clasped Dean's and Dean put the glass down, trying to remember how to breathe. “And yet here you are,” Cas spoke with confidence, each word punching Dean in the gut, causing pleasure to unfurl. He took another step forward, his eyes narrowing in on Dean's plump lips. Cas' hand reached up, and he stroke his thumb slowly over Dean's lips, all the while holding his gaze. 

From far away Dean could hear another beat playing, a pop tune with more tempo and imagined the crowd going wild. Opening his lips of his own accord, Cas shoved his thumb inside and Dean was greeted with the taste of him; just like yesterday, it was a heady blend of Cas with an odd note of the almost burning salt of the sea. 

Backing away, Dean tried to get a sense of the situation and what was happening but the sound of buttons clattering on the floor brought him back. Then Cas' hands were under his shirt, touching his stomach and each caress sent shivers through him. No one had ever elicited that kind of response from Dean before, male or female but it seemed Cas was in a league of his own.

Cas chuckled slightly, a deep sound that wrapped around Dean like a loving hug. He wanted to close his eyes and drift away on that feeling. “Remove your shirt, Dean.”

Dean's eyes opened up with a snap, light anger burning there but that only seemed to make Cas bolder as his hand traveled down Dean's jeans cupping the hard evidence of his arousal. Moaning as Cas pressed hard against his groin, his cock twitching in response, Dean had to grit out his answer. “I'm surprised you remember my name.”

“You will be surprised by many things, Dean. Please, remove your shirt.” Cas backed away, walking over to the bed. He sat down and started to take off his own shirt, slowly and meticulously, all the while his eyes were trained on Dean's. He arched an eyebrow and shook his head slightly, disappointed that Dean refused to obey his request despite him being so gracious as to say please.

“What if I don't want to?” Just as the answer left his lips, Dean felt a wave of shame wash over him, and he wished he could have taken the statement back. Looking down, he noticed his bare stomach, the purple shirt on the floor.

“I think that is answer enough? Don't you, Dean?” 

Licking his lips, Dean didn't really know what to reply. The usually witty comebacks he and Charlie were engaged in had all but left him when in Cas' presence.

Cas' own shirt was discarded and now he stood up again, slow fingers unbuckling the belt on his pants. Dean had to fight the urge to rip the belt from his hands and do the job himself. Exhaling, he unbuttoned his jeans hurriedly and stepped out of his underwear. Cas hadn't even pulled the belt out fully, taking his time to watch Dean's every movement.

“You are beautiful, do you know that, Dean? More so when you moan my name. I can't wait to hear it on your lips again. I can't wait to have your lips on me again either.” 

Dean should have been offended that Cas was so sure of himself, that he was so sure of what Dean would and wouldn't do but that didn't change the fact that Dean wanted to please him. 

“I guess,” Dean mumbled. In the distance he could hear a rumbling; he was not sure if it came from the party or from outside. It almost sounded like thunder and for a moment images of huge waves crashing over sharp rocks and the lulling sound of water as it touched the beach came over him. He looked at Cas in confusion, wanting to ask him if he also heard the noise but the sight of Cas fully naked before him shattered any such notion.

Castiel was the image of perfection in Dean's mind. His body was muscular, with strong arms and legs, a flat stomach that just begged to be caressed and his hard cock made Dean's heart pound faster, pure want coursing through him. Suddenly Dean found himself lacking. How could a creature like Cas want him? Dean blinked when Cas suddenly appeared in front of him, his hand caressing Dean's cheek.

Thunder cracked across the sky again, and it made Dean jump but Cas was there reassuring him, his hand never leaving his cheek. Dean leaned into Cas' touch and Cas smiled.

“You are so good, Dean. I can't wait to fuck you.”

Dean closed his eyes at Cas' admission, a surge of relief washing over him and then he felt Cas' hands card through his hair as Cas' lips trailed down his neck, leaving small kisses in its wake. There was something in that statement that poked at Dean's attention, but Cas' teeth grazing a nipple made him moan out loud.

Again Cas shifted his attention to Dean's neck, and as he slowly worked his way up to Dean's ear, Dean could feel goose flesh erupt all over his body.

The mattress on the bed was soft, a welcoming contrast to the hard planes of Cas' body covering him. Looking up at the man above him, Dean reached out a hand to caress his shoulder but Cas grabbed the wrist gently and pressed it down on the bed. A flash of excitement went through Dean as Cas increased the pressure on his wrist. Dean tried to free his arm but that was impossible like bone and bed had fused together. 

Cas' other hand went to his aching cock and Dean felt the shocking spike of adrenaline rise as anger rushed to greet him. Yesterday came back to him in all its clarity and the words needed out, he wanted Cas to be sure like he was. The flash of anger faded away as Cas started stroking, and Dean was breathing hard, whether that was from anger or lust he was not sure. Probably both.

“Remind me why I'm giving you a second chance.” The words were forced out of Dean, and they felt bitter on his tongue. Cas deserved nothing but praise and gratitude but there was this lingering anger smoldering below the surface that Dean couldn't seem to quite shake off him.

Cas let go of Dean's throat but didn't stop with his ministrations, causing Dean to writhe underneath him and buck his hips up, seeking any sort of solace that Castiel could give him, whether that be with his touch, or with his words.

“Why do you think you are giving me a second chance, Dean?” Again there was humor in Cas' voice and as Dean looked at him, Cas smiled. His hands went up to Dean's throat, stroking lazily and while one hand lingered there, fingers splayed as in warning or promise, the other hand roamed all over Dean's body. Caressing Dean's waist softly, trailing down to his lower abdomen only to go up and pinch a nipple, coaxing out a whispered Cas from Dean's lips.

“What should I think with you basically shoving your hand down my pants, making me rock hard in seconds and then just leave me needy without a fucking word?” The anger was back in Dean's voice, tinged with frustration and to his horror a crushing sense of disappointment, that he was the reason Cas left him. 

He could still feel Cas' hand around his throat but now the strokes had changed, from soft whispering play to hard, unyielding force. He was drowning in the sensation and each word he tried to take in objection only caused him to expel more precious air until all he could do was close his eyes and wait for darkness.

A lightning strike flashed suddenly, drenching the room in unnatural light and as Dean opened his eyes, desperate to breathe, Cas was there. The hand eased off a fraction and Dean inhaled, grateful to feel his lungs expand. 

“You are confused, Dean. I did not leave you. Rather was my action an invitation for more. And it was an invitation you couldn't decline, could you? You came to me like a ship during troubled waters, following the light to safe harbor. I was merely your guide.” 

Dean didn't know what was going to be his demise, the intense pleasure of the hand still gripping his throat like a vice or the crippling fear that in his rash and unjust anger he would have left Cas, abandoned him, all in his eagerness to judge him. “I'm sorry, Cas, so sorry.” Cas eased up and let go of Dean's throat.

Dean needed to be close to him, to let go and just be forgiven.

He kissed Cas' arm, leaving small trails of wetness, following a path up to Cas' mouth. Each offering on Cas' skin tasted of salt and sweat, but it was a salt of the sea. Not the salt that forms on the skin, born from labor and exertion but the salt that lingered after a dip in the waters, the salt that burned in abrasions of the skin and made you flinch. 

“There is nothing to forgive, Dean. Just relax.” Cas' voice was soothing and Dean took a deep breath, expelling his worry. Strong hands grabbed Dean's thighs and spread them open and apart, and Dean fell back on the bed. He grabbed his own legs and waited. Cas' hair was tangled and messy, but his blue eyes were sharply on him and Dean felt his cock twitch. It was as if Castiel's eyes bore into his very soul and Dean was happy to offer it to him.

Dean paused all of a sudden, a slow unease settling over him. A lightning strike painted the room in a stark bright light for a second and Dean felt goosebumps rise all over his body. Castiel's eyes seemed to flare up before they were once again the blue that Dean remembered. 

Turning his head to the side, Dean could see the simple wooden door with the worn knob. When not lingering on Cas, Dean's thoughts seemed slow and sluggish. He tried to hear sounds; he was not quite sure exactly what he was searching for but he knew that he would know when he found it. Dean almost laughed out loud at that; it seemed like such a crappy new age - find - yourself - thing to say. Everyone knew those people were out of their minds. 

“Hey, eyes on me, beautiful.” Dean turned his head at the command and felt Cas' fingers slowly circle his entrance and everything narrowed down to those sensations. 

“Mm, yes. Just fuck me already.” 

“My pleasure, Dean. Really, it's all mine.”

Dean hissed when he felt Cas enter him, but he didn't mind the slight burn. With Castiel he'd take everything; every offering was to be worshiped. Cas' hands caressed his stomach and then he pushed Dean's hands away, grabbing his thighs for leverage.

“Yeah, just like that, Cas.” Dean was panting, his body still remembering the faint memories of hands on his cock and that wonderful pressure around his throat.

“I know what you like,” Cas murmured. 

Slow at first, Cas moved inside Dean and it was a joining that he had longed for all his life. His hands moved of their own accord, wanting to touch Cas wherever they could. 

“Come here, I need you”, Dean whispered. 

“Of course you need me. I'll take care of you, Dean.” Cas smiled but lowered himself over Dean, offering himself silently. Rising up to meet him, Dean kissed Cas with fervor, lips bruising. A moan escaped him as he felt the hand on his thigh grip harder, nails burying down in his skin. Panting Dean fell back on the bed.

A hand brushed past Dean's lips and he opened up as Cas pushed two fingers instead, claiming him with a certainty that thrilled him. He stopped for a brief moment trying to gather his elusive thoughts but it was of no use. They slithered away as frightened schools of fish sensing danger. Pulling away from his mouth, Cas' gentle kiss brought Dean back again, leaving behind a taste of salt. His very lips carried the essence of the ocean with them.

Dean splayed on arm behind him, and Cas was immediately there gripping his wrist tightly. “Go on, I want more. I hesitate to say this Cas, but I think you're the best lay I ever had.” 

“I know, but it's nice of you to say so, Dean.” He grinned and just as Dean was to respond with a scathing remark, Cas started fucking him in earnest. Gasping out in surprise, Dean tugged at Cas' hand until he was free. The bed moved in rhythm with Cas' thrusts and soon Dean's hands flew behind him to grab the headboard as leverage.

Cas' breathing, still calm and measured although he was fucking Dean like an animal was impressive but Dean was busy pressing away from the board, groaning in pleasure. The rumbling of thunder was now accompanied by the small pitter patter of rain on the roof. 

“Gods, you feel amazing, Dean, so tight, “ Cas murmured. Dean arched his body up, needing Cas to hit that sensitive spot again. Fuck, he was so close. 

As Cas pulled out to thrust in again, the thunder crackled. In the brief silence between the booming that filled the bedroom, Dean thought he heard a noise, forceful knocks on wood, and then _De_ – Another booming sound erupted above them, drowning everything out. 

“Did you hear that?” Dean raised his voice to be heard but his last word was cut off as pleasure washed over him. Deep sapphire eyes, somehow eerily illuminated against the backdrop of lightning and the rumbling of the skies narrowed.

“The storm is close, Dean, as are you.” Noticing that Dean was still on edge, Cas paused, only to grip his hips hard. “Look at me.” 

Dean's hazel green eyes narrowed in worry but still, they met Cas' gaze. “That's good, Dean. It's nothing but thunder and lightning. It will pass soon. Now, let's ride out this storm together.” 

Closing his eyes, Dean allowed Castiel's soothing words to wash over him and soon he knew of nothing but the warm body of Cas above him and his hard cock inside him. Outside the thunder and the storm raged on, the rain hammering on the roof like bullets loose from a gun.

The sand underneath Dean's feet clung to him, a wet mass that should have been cold and uncomfortable. Dean blinked slowly, trying to see through the raindrops splashing over his face. Darkness loomed overhead but whether it was from the storm or the night sky, Dean couldn't say. The wind whirled around him as he turned back to face the beach-house. The beat of the music was that of an old dying heart. He had been here before.

Glancing down at his naked body, he rubbed a hand over his thigh. The storm had brought with it cold weather but despite the goose bumps on his legs, he wasn't shivering or shaking. Dean blinked away the water hitting his face. He remembered vaguely that he should be worried. He should go back.

Inhaling to appease something stirring inside him, the splash of saltwater on his face startled him. The loud, thunderous protests of the sky, the torrent of water that pelted his skin and he had failed to notice the large body of water in front of him. Dean narrowed his eyes, tried to fix his gaze on something far out. A flash of brilliant blue shone like a beacon out in the darkness.

He took one step forward. Saltwater washed over his feet.

A light of ocean-blue guided him, like a lost ship seeking shelter.

Another step forward. Water rising up to his shins. It should have been cold. He should have been worried that it wasn't. 

Steps forwards. Waves of water rising up to his chest. Dean's breathing was even and calm as the storm raged on around him. Lightning illuminated the ocean for a split-second and Dean could have sworn he saw a man standing there, surrounded by dark waters. Wiping away water from his eyes, all that remained was a flash of blue.

Steps forwards. Water was hitting Dean's face, washing over him as the ocean rocked back and forth. He was surrounded by water, grounded by waves and blessed by rain. Dean blinked, slowly turning his head back, back to the beach and an odd-looking shape resting on the sand, illuminated by small pinpricks of light. It didn't concern him.

_Dean_!

Steps forwards until Dean was submerged under water. A flash of blue light, so familiar and comforting. Dean smiled, and the taste of salt was like home. Inhaling, he breathed in. Dean was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creature Cas was inspired by is a water cryptid, Encantado, that usually lives in the Amazon. They are notorious dolphin shifters and are considered dangerous during festive times. They seduce, kidnap and impregnate young women and have magic abilities like controlling storms and hypnotism. I took some liberties with the lore ; ) Basically Cas is dangerous Party!Cas in this one.


	3. Swordplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is used to Demon!Dean having unusual requests in bed, not that he objects. But the events that unfold this evening are not quite the ones he had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumblr prompt I saw bisexualdemondean post, and I thought... why not? For you bisexualdemondean! ; ) Hope you enjoy.  
> WARNING: Explicit, Demon!Dean/Cas, crack
> 
> Prompt:How about glow in the dark condoms?  
> Do you do the sound effects?  
> Demon!Dean: Do you think there is a chance I wouldn't?

When you had a demon as a boyfriend you got used to some odd requests in bed. Not that Castiel complained, he had always viewed himself as quite adventurous, not shying away from the more fun things you could do in bed such as power play, spanking, and fun with ropes. 

Dean's eyes flashed black as Cas joined him in bed, enjoying the nice, luxurious feel of newly changed bed sheets. Glancing over at the numerous candles flickering along the walls, Cas arched an eyebrow. 

“You trying to seduce me?”

Dean's lips trailed his neck, making Cas arch into his kiss, subtly demanding more.

“I thought that's what I was doing in the kitchen, Cas?” 

Soft breaths escaped Cas, as Dean continued to kiss him. One hand carded through his hair, and gripped tightly, exposing his neck. Cas moaned at the heady mix of pain and pleasure. “I don't know if that wooden implement counts.”

Dean smiled, his black eyes narrowing. “It counts. You were begging for more.”

Suddenly, Dean was gone, leaving Cas cold and alone. 

“Where did you go? Come back.”

A drawer could be heard closing softly. “Soon, soon,” Dean admonished. “I have a gift for you. Close your eyes. And no fucking cheating, I will know it.”

Feigning affront Cas murmured. “I would never.”

“Yeah, right, now close them!” When Cas finally obeyed, Dean padded over to the bed on silent feet. This was going to be awesome. Carefully he opened the package. 

He was already done with himself, so instead he leaned over Cas. “Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, got it? And don't roll your eyes at me, I can see it.”

“They are – “ Deciding that there was no point in arguing, Cas remained quiet, waiting for Dean.

Carefully, Dean climbed back in bed and rolled the small plastic piece over Cas' hard cock. Grinned he admired his work. Beautiful!

“OK, love, open.”

Cas slowly fluttered his eyelids open, only to widen them in surprise. Dean's hard-on was covered by a red, glowing light. “Dean? Are you wearing a – glow in the dark condom?”

“Hell yeah, I am. Look down.”

Castiel really didn't want to; he was a curious creature but also wise enough to know what to expect. Sure enough, Dean had slipped on a green, glow in the dark condom on his achingly hard cock. Surely now his hard-on would wither and die but that was not the case.

“I don't know what to say... This was not what I had in mind when you said kinky, Dean.” Both his and Dean's cocks glowed like sad Christmas decorations that had seen better days.

Waving with his hand at the lit candles, Dean proudly exclaimed. “These are stars!”

Not sure where Dean was going with this, Cas just nodded and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, pulling him down. His boyfriend was sure in an odd mood right now, but as long as they finished what they started, Cas would not complain.

Dean kissed Cas, igniting a lovely warmth through Cas' body only to pull away. He leaned onto his left arm and hand pushing himself away from Cas. Roaming his eyes over Cas' body, Dean smiled. Cas was pure perfection, next after himself of course. 

“Grab your cock, Cas, yeah, just like that.” Perfect.

Licking his lips, Dean grabbed his own cock at the base and inched himself closer to Cas, leaning over him. “Now it's time for war,” he murmured.

“What?”

“Schvrmm!” Cas could feel Dean's cock lightly tap his own. He arched an eyebrow.

“Kwshuu!” Dean angled himself slightly again, tapping Cas' cock from another angle, all the while a terribly pleased smile playing on his lips.

“Are you making –?”

“Vrmmm!” For the third time, Dean slapped Cas' cock with his own, harder this time. “Die, Jedi-scum!”

Cas let go of his cock, glaring at Dean.

“Dean! Our cocks are not fucking lightsabers!”

“Vrrmmkshh!” Dean slapped Cas cock one last time, and then pulled off the condom. “You were no match for the Dark side, young padawan.” 

Pushing Cas down with a strong hand, Dean whispered in his ear, “Now let's create a disturbance in the Force, Cas.”


	4. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas visit the Bunker for a game night with Sam and Jack. But tempers flare after Dean accuses Cas of cheating and tempers turn even hotter as the evening lingers on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from a prompt from incorrectspn on Twitter posted through Destielport on Facebook. 
> 
> Dean: You're a lying, cheating, piece of shit and you're not the man I married.  
> Cas: Then we'll get divorced, and I'm taking the kids.  
> Sam: (sliding the Monopoly board away from them) I think we should stop playing now
> 
> Warnings: Breathplay and saliva
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvZ0ApLgz97/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1bo38ty17nc1x&fbclid=IwAR22gltHKlZvGFasIf34HqVADEXwPNb2lj40C_dQpcKgNLx9P2nVwFcRfpg

Fridays in the Bunker were nowadays times of relative quiet and peace. There were no Apocalypses to stop, no monsters to kick in the ass, or archangels with Daddy-complexes to take care off. Dean had a fleeting thought of missing the hunts, the adrenaline but glancing over at Cas, Sam and Jack that thought quickly died down. He had everything he needed here, and this emotion that he'd been hesitant to name at first; a fleeting, almost jittery feeling spilling into his heart and this tug in his belly, was one of contentment. Who was he kidding, it was more than that. He was happy, truly happy, and he had found out over the past couple of months that it was a feeling he greatly enjoyed. 

“OK, Monopoly. It's a classic.” Sam had opened the game almost reverently and then shot a stern look at Dean and Cas. “This will not be a replay of what happened when we played Pictionary.”

Grabbing the Thimble, Dean did his best not to roll his eyes. 

“What? What happened when you played Pictionary?” Jack's question hang in the air. “I can't remember you guys playing Pictionary?” He grabbed a small bowl with chips and handed it over to Dean.

Dean took two large pieces and stuffed them in his mouth, bits flying as he chewed.

“Dean, can you chew a little less.. aggressively?” Sam sighed and wiped off his jeans. 

Dean just shrugged. After swallowing them down with another swipe of beer he looked over at Cas. His voice was soft as he grinned. “Yeah, Cas. Why are we not playing Pictionary anymore?”

There was a flash of annoyance across Cas' face, but then he smoothed it out and put on his lecturing Professor-Know-It-All-face instead. Dean would never confess that he kind of _liked_ that side to Cas, that assertive side even outside of bed. Sometimes Dean had to stop him when Cas started talking about something obscure that Cas knew all about cause he was a celestial light, and he had been there from the beginning and he just _knew_. There was a place and time for everything, no matter how... _The interesting_ that side of Cas was. When playing games though, that side of Cas could be annoying as fuck. It had nothing to do with the fact that Dean hated losing. Abso-fucking-lutely not.

Cas just stared at Dean, a dangerous tone to his voice. “Everyone could see that was a primordial slug, thus the Cretaceous period.”

“It was just a blob,” Dean objected. “There was nothing snail-like about it.”

Grabbing the pile of rainbow-colored bills, Cas started dividing them up neatly. “It's a slug, Dean. And Sam was judge and he didn't object.”

Dean tried not to sound grumpy. “There was nothing Cretaceous about it.”

Sighing, Cas just shook his head. “Husband, I can assure you, it was _very_ Cretaceous. Primordial slugs looked just like that. I was there.”

“He was there”, Sam interjected, his voice tinged with amusement.

Shooting a pointed look at Jack, Dean shook his head. “And _that_ is why we are taking a break from Pictionary.”

Jack opened his mouth as if he had a lot of questions on his mind, but all he ended up saying was “I see.”

Dean grabbed his bottle of beer, taking a sip as his eyes narrowed in on Cas' pile of money. He was happy in general but right now happiness was far from his mind. They had been playing for two hours, give or take. Dean glanced at Jack's empty seat. He had vanished to his room when he realized how long this game was going to take, especially with 'Dean plotting his vendetta'. He was not doing such a thing, his plan didn't involve plot at all. Just his fist meeting Cas' face. Of course, that would be 'petulant'. Screw him. His dick stirred to life at the idea but one look at that pile of money in front of Cas and Dean's mind was on the right track again.

Noticing the glares and stares, Cas raised an eyebrow. “Anything on your mind, Dean?” That slight smirk he flashed Dean, told him that Cas knew exactly what he was doing. Well, so did Dean. Just watch me, Cas, we are two who can play this game. 

“You are a lying, cheating piece of shit and you're not the man I married,” Dean said evenly as he tasted his beer. 

Cas didn't blink. The bastard smirked instead. “Then we'll get a divorce and I'm taking Jack.”

Sammy cleared his throat, probably to try and defuse the situation. Dean was pretty sure Sam's mind was drifting off to Pictionary night but when he noticed neither of them was going to back down, he coughed. Maybe he was getting a cold. You never knew with Sammy.

“I think we should stop playing now.” Sam looked at Dean and then shook his head slightly as he glanced over at Cas.

Exhaling, Cas started to collect all his Monopoly money, but Dean didn't fail to notice that raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, we can stop. I think that's probably for the best.” Cas looked at Dean, his face calm as he slowly put the money back in order in the box. Then he flashed Dean the Jail card before putting that card down as well.

Why, the little fucker. Dean tried to count elephants or sheep or whatever that calming technique was. Cas probably knew but he was not gonna ask him and Dean has other ideas for what would calm him down right now. “Of course. Cheating your way to the top, let's quit while you are fucking ahead, why not?

“Guys...” Sam's voice sounded pleading, and tired. Probably both. 

Cas raised his arms as if in surrender and then he turned to Dean. He winked.

Watching in disbelief, Dean was about to open his mouth when Cas narrowed his eyes and his whole demeanor changed. Fuck, Dean knew that look. His body seemed to vibrate in anticipation despite Dean's silent objections about how all of this derailed his plans.

“If you don’t stop being _petulant_ I’ll show you another way to top, Dean.”

Forcing air out of his nose, Dean was initially going to answer calmly but then he thought about how Cas had emphasized that word. He was not fucking _petulant_. Grabbing his Thimble piece, he twirled it around, trying to mask his annoyance. “You can't just ignore the Jail card claiming it's property you bought, Cas!” That sentence sounded much calmer in his head.

Cas didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrow. 

Clamping his mouth shut before he said anything else, Dean breathed out slowly.

They both turned towards Sam as he dropped the lid all over the game board. “Oh, my bad! I guess the game really is over.”

Cas' lips twitched. “The game has only started.” He walked around to where Dean was standing and grabbed him by the wrist, motioning him to follow him out of the kitchen. 

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. “I need a vacation.” 

Just before Dean walked, or more accurately was dragged out the door, he could see Sammy picking up the scattered pieces of Monopoly. He looked at Dean. “Me and Jack are going to the movies!”

 

Dean's back was slammed against the wall as soon as they entered his room. For just a second Dean wished they were back at their own house. Being in his old room felt weird, but then Cas' lips on his neck demanded attention. For a few seconds, Dean reveled in Cas' strength, how his hand still gripped Dean's wrist tightly sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body and making his cock rock hard, how just the _promise_ of things Cas could offer was enough. Then he remembered Cas' remark and his resolve hardened. 

Dean wrestled his wrist free and just the two-second flash of surprise on Cas' face was worth it. Palms flat against his husband's chest and Dean pushed Cas away from the wall. Just as expected Cas turned instantly and Dean was on him. He used his whole body weight to trap him in between the chill wall and his warm body; his right arm pressing against Cas' throat.

Cas raised an eyebrow but didn't try to speak. 

“Pretty good moves for someone petulant, yeah?” Dean whispered, voice smooth. He could see Cas' blue eyes twinkle in amusement, one side of his mouth threatening to go up in that confident smirk Dean both loved and hated, mostly loved if he was to be fair.

“You've learned from a ma – “

Cas' reply was cut short as Dean pressed his other hand on Cas' groin, feeling his hard cock beneath his palm. His blues eyes were hidden, closed briefly as Cas pressed back against Dean's hand, slowly undulating his hips. 

“Nah, none of that, Cas. That's cheating, and I really, _really_ don't like cheaters.”

Cas stopped and looked at Dean. “What are you going to do about it, husband?” Just for emphasis, Cas ground his hips against Dean's pelvis, eliciting a sharp inhale. 

Dean removed his arm from Cas' throat only to replace it with his hand, fingers gripping tightly. “I have some ideas.” His lips covered Cas' mouth, tongue demanding entrance. Their kiss was hot, bruising and wild and Dean smiled inwardly as he noticed Cas' breathing become more erratic. Dean managed to tear himself of Cas, his fingers going down to unbuckle Cas' belt and pull down the zipper.

Cas bit his lip, moaning softly as Dean brushed his fingers against his cock. His own cock twitched in response. Dean pulled the belt away and dropped it to the floor with a soft thud.  
“You have too many clothes on.”

“Is that so?” Cas leaned in, his hands trailing gently over Dean's chest, up over his shoulders. “I think this shirt is too much too.” A hand wound its way around the nape of Dean's neck, and small goosebumps exploded near the base of Dean's skull. The urge to close his eyes and give in was so overwhelming that Dean lost himself for a moment before realizing what Cas was doing.

Grabbing Cas' hand he pushed it down. “Off with your fucking clothes, Cas.”

Cas simply nodded as if he was the picture perfect image of obedience. “As you wish, Dean.” He stepped out of his pants and quickly removed his socks. The shirt flew across the room as he tossed it somewhere in the corner and his underwear was last to go. Finally, Cas was naked. Cas didn't seem to mind at all; he casually tilted his head to the side and spoke low. “Like what you see?” He even did a twirl, and as he came back around, Cas had that mischievous glint in his eyes again. 

Dean shook his head. Cas was _not_ the poster-boy for obedience; right now he was a sassy little shit. Sometimes the best thing to do was ignore that kind of behavior. Dean almost laughed out loud. He had learned that lesson himself, the hard way.

Instead of answering, Dean turned his back on Cas and grabbed a pillow from the bed. He tossed it down on the floor. “Kneel on the pillow and face the bed.”

“As you wish, Dean.” Cas sank down softly on the pillow, back straight and proud. Dean could see his strong back muscles twitch as he moved into a comfortable position, the globes of his ass just begging to be squeezed. Dean shimmied out of his own pants and removed his underwear and socks. He glanced down at his dark brown flannel shirt but decided against taking it off. Bending down he grabbed the belt and walked over to Cas on silent feet.

It was odd seeing Cas in this position but strangely satisfying. Try to get out of this with a fucking card, Cas. Dean walked up to him and stopped when he stood in front of him. Cas looked straight ahead, even when Dean's hand carded into Cas' dark hair, perpetually in a style of just-done-being-fucked. Dean let go of his hair, his hand trailing down to the front of Cas' face. His thumb played over Cas' plump lips before pushing inside. Cas was truly beautiful like this and hot as fuck. 

Letting go, Dean grabbed the belt and looped it around Cas' neck. He threaded it through the teeth of the buckle and pushed two fingers between the belt and Cas' neck and speared them out. Satisfied that there was enough space, he let go of the belt and watched as it hung down over Cas' stomach like an alien tie. 

Dean stood there for a while, silently stroking his cock as he admired Cas. He couldn't wait to feel Cas' mouth on him but patience was also necessary. He had not forgotten the board game. This was payment for _both_ games but as Cas didn't make a motion of any kind Dean was starting to wonder if he had miscalculated. 

Cas shifted slightly although his eyes were still transfixed on the bed. Gotcha! A few seconds later Cas opened his mouth slightly and Dean pushed his hips forward, thrusting inside Cas' mouth. Fuck! His eyes almost rolled backward. Finally some heat and warmth. 

Cas worked his tongue around Dean's head before taking the length of him and sucking hard. Soon Dean was lost in the rhythm of Cas' head bobbing up and down, his tongue expertly teasing and coaxing Dean closer to orgasm. He had no idea how Cas did the whole calm and collected shtick, right now Dean just wanted to jump Cas and make him his in every way imaginable. Just one more thing and then they could take this to bed. 

“Fuck, you are so hot right now, Cas.”

Cas stopped his sucking, locked his cerulean gaze on Dean's green eyes and mumbled. “I know.” He smiled. 

Fucker was still grinning but the thought was halfhearted. Dean just wanted _more_. He picked up the end of the belt and coiled it around his wrist. He could feel Cas straighten, trying to gain some more height, his features turning concentrated. Pulling out, Dean tightened the belt just a tad more. Perfect. “Hold still Cas and open wide.”

Without further warning, Dean thrust his cock inside Cas' mouth and started fucking him in earnest. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Cas' throat but Cas stayed relaxed and open. Dean kept a paced rhythm, everything to will his erratic heart to be calm and his cock to be calmer. Christ, if this kept up he was gonna come very soon. Numerous thrusts later and saliva was dripping down Cas' chin onto the floor. Dean moaned and exhaled deeply, trying to calm his ragged breathing but the sight before him did nothing to appease his desire to just empty himself in Cas' mouth. 

Cas' breaths were heavy, his chest rising up and down as the trail of saliva continued down his stomach to form a pool on the floor. Dean was about to ease back, he had some more things he wanted to do with and _to_ Cas when he felt a tug on the belt as Cas pulled forward. Dean was confused for a moment before Cas sucked down hard on Dean's cock. Again, Dean pulled his wrist back a bit, easing Cas off him. The belt was pulled taut but that didn't seem to deter Cas at all. He just rose up slightly, glanced at Dean and smiled before he sank down trying to reach Dean's cock again. Dean allowed the belt just enough slack so that he could feel Cas' mouth almost all the way to the base of his cock before Cas choked and coughed. Fucking hell.

The sight of the belt around Cas' neck, him eagerly pulling to reach every last inch of Dean's cock was too much. Dean's balls tightened, his abdomen constricted, and as he came he pushed forward meeting Cas halfway. Dean moaned as Cas worked his tongue around his head, sucking and trying to swallow down all his come. After a last twitch Dean dropped the belt from his hand and swiftly unbuckled it from Cas' throat before falling back on the bed. 

“Fuck, Cas, that was...” He exhaled but through his post-orgasmic bliss, he realized something.

“Amazing, wonderful, hot as fuck?” Cas snuggled up beside him, a hand lazily stroking his chest as he kissed Dean's cheek.

“You cheated again!” He turned to look at Cas.

Cas had a look of affront on his face. “I did no such thing. I did everything you asked, belt, blowjob, face-fucking. Just like a perfect husband.” Cas kissed him on the lips, a slow and languid declaration of love. 

Dean sighed and murmured against Cas' mouth. “You were supposed to be still. I was _just_ gonna pull away when you did your thing.”

“Mm”, Cas kissed him one last time, pulled away and smiled as he looked at Dean again. “What thing did I do?”

“You pulled back, even though you almost choked.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, pulling him in closer.

Cas grinned as he rested his head on Dean's chest. “I was still. Just tried to maintain equilibrium with regards to your previous order. “

“What? That was not what I meant and you know it. 'Maintain equilibrium.'” Dean rolled his eyes which earned him a light swat on the cheek.

“Don't you roll your eyes at me, Dean.” There was a dark promise in his voice about what would happen if he tried that again.

Biting his lip, Dean smiled. “Mm, sorry, Cas.”

“Good.” Cas played with one of the buttons on Dean's shirt. “Rest and then round two?”

Dean reached for the cover and dragged it over their naked bodies. “Mm, sure. I'm up for that after some Netflix, no chill.”

“And then I'll take back the reins.”

Dean kissed his husband. “As long as we don't play Scrabble, Domino or any kind of game for a while you can have all the reins you want, Cas.”


End file.
